Electrical extension leads have a cable with an electrical plug at one end of the cable for connection, for example to a plug socket of an electrical supply source, such as a mains supply or a fuel, eg. petrol, powered generator supply. Where the extension cable is wound on a drum, the other end of the cable is electrically connected to at least one plug socket assembly located on the drum. Then when a user wishes to use an electrical appliance, for example a power tool, in a location remote from the plug socket of the electrical supply source, the one end of the cable is connected via the plug to said plug socket and a suitable length of cable is unwound form the drum. Then a plug at the end of the electrical cable of the power tool is plugged into the plug socket arrangement of the drum and the power tool can be used in the remote location.
Not all power tools are powered by connecting them to an electrical supply source, for example the mains, but instead are powered by battery packs. When conducting a job at a location remote from, for example a mains supply, there are situations when a user will use mains powered and battery powered tools to complete the job. For example, a user may need to use a mains powered saw and a battery powered drill. Where battery powered tools are being used in such a location the batteries have to be recharged, generally by a battery charger connected to the remote mains source.